


Are you finished with those?

by EarlGreyForMe



Series: Strikesgiving 2020 [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyForMe/pseuds/EarlGreyForMe
Summary: Strike assumes he can have the rest of Robin’s chips — but Robin insists upon a little quid pro quo.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Strikesgiving 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Are you finished with those?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt #5 of Strikesgiving 2020. ☺️
> 
> This is totally bare-bones. It is sooooo not like me (I usually use 50 words when 5 would suffice) but I’m trying something new! Gotta stretch those brain cells to keep them all flexible and stuff! 😉

“Are you finished with those?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Er, you never finish your chips.”

“People can change.”

“Indeed. Exceptional people.”

“What are they worth to you?”

“What is happening right now?”

“Negotiations.”

“Negotiations? For the leftover chips on your plate? Okay. Name your price, Ellacott.”

“Maroon jumper.”

“You mean the one I’m currently wearing?”

“Yup.”

“Cold?”

“Mmmm.”

“Well, I’m kind of low on jumpers at the moment...”

“Your blue one is on your desk. Left it there this morning. Freshly washed.” 

“Ah. Well. Ok, then. Wouldn’t want you to be cold. So jumper for chips, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I join AO3 two days ago (after fangirling hard during the month of October). I posted a few pieces that same day, pieces I’d been working on for a week, and I was absolutely blown away by your immediate, crazy-enthusiastic responses. It was like being hit by a tsunami of good vibes!!! I was (still am) speechless. You are unbelievable. This fandom is amazing. Thank you for making me feel so welcome.


End file.
